This disclosure relates to a method of performing a refresh operation of a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device which may perform different types of refresh operations for same or different rows of the memory device, a method of performing a refresh operation of the memory device, and a system having the same.
The memory device may perform a refresh operation so as to prevent data stored in each of a plurality of memory cells included in the memory device from being lost by leakage. A cycle of a regular refresh operation periodically performed in the memory device is related to data retention time of a memory cell.
A refresh characteristic of a particular memory cell may be worse due to a specific operation of the memory device. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the refresh characteristic of the particular memory cell.